


Fire and Ice

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa Comes to Storybrooke and Reunites with her Former friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Baelfire was Awakened By Knocking On their door. He Put on his robe and Slippers. "go back to sleep,Killi."Bae said."I'll get it."  
The Pirate Grumbled ok in his sleep. Bae Laughed at his hubby while walking out of the room.  
he walked down the stairs and opened the door. He was Immediately Assaulted by Cold Air.  
Bae and Killian Good Friends,Tiana and Naveen were standing on their porch. "Tiana,what's going on?"Bae asked as He wrapped his robe around him tighter.  
"It appears were in the Midst of A Snow Storm."Naveen Said. "But It's August, Like Late august." Baelfire said."It shouldn't be snowing this hard."  
Killian came out of the house in a Black sweater,Jeans,his Biker boots and Leather Jacket. "Why Is it snowing?"Killian asked.  
Just Then Purple smoke engulfed Baelfire,Killian,Naveen,and Tiana.  
"Papa,what's going on?"Baelfire asked walking up to him.  
"It appears your old friend has broken out of her prison." Rumple said looking at his son.  
"What?"Baelfire asked. "When You and Miss Swan went on your Voyage,you brought back a Souvenir." Rumple said looking at Killian.  
"Old Friend?"Killian asked looking at Baelfire. "I Knew Elsa back then."Bae said."we Become good friends,but things happened and there was this great tragedy."  
"Is there anyone you don't know?"Killian asked joking. "Crocodile,why did you have the lass locked up?"  
"Because She Was Causing too much trouble,Bae Couldn't even handle her."Rumple said smiling Fondly at His Son.  
"So She's in town,What are we going to do?"Tiana asked. "Guess It's Time for a Reunion."Baelfire said.  
Baelfire hugged Rumple and Belle then Left .  
his husband,best friend and her husband following close behind.  
As The Foursome walked through the town,they noticed how Storybrooke had been turned into a winter wonderland.  
"She did all of this in the Course of a day." Tiana said looking around as they walked pass a few of the townspeople.  
" Some of the townspeople seemed to be enjoying this Winter,no matter how unexpected it is." Naveen Said.  
"I Think All This Snow is Coming from that Mountain."Baelfire said pointing to the mountain over looking City hall.  
" Looks Like were going on a Field Trip."Killian said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bae and Killian first meet Elsa.

Baelfire looked around at the town.  
Elsa was responsible for all of this.  
"Baelfire,didn't think I'd see you again." Elsa said. "When you were locked in there I felt helpless,I'm not magical like my father."Baelfire said.   
Baelfire looked up at the castle before him.  
"I see you made a home for yourself." He mentioned.   
"It's temporary,I plan to go back."Elsa said.  
"Your still looking for Anna?"Baelfire asked.   
"She's my sister,why would I stop looking for her."Elsa said. "Are you and that pirate still together?"  
Baelfire smiled at that comment."me and the pirate are still together."  
-Flashback-  
The Jolly Roger landed in Arendelle and Killian walked on to the deck with his love,Baelfire. "Killi,what are we doing here?" Baelfire asked Killian as they walked into town.   
"I heard they have a Secret vault where they keep all their jewels."Killian said.  
"Killian,you promised that we wouldn't have to do this anymore." Baelfire said upset.   
"Who are you?"Elsa asked blocking them.  
"Captain Killian Jones,milady"Killian said bowing.   
"What is it that you seek?" She asked.  
"We seek treasure."Baelfire answered.  
"I assure you,there are no treasures in this kingdom." Elsa answered back.  
"Come on,lass."Killian leered with all the charm he could muster."surely you have a few trinkets you no longer cherish."  
Elsa stood her ground and Raised her hand summoning a ice monster.   
"Killian,let's go."Bae said grabbing killian's arm.   
"Wait a minute."Elsa said. "Aren't you the dark one's son?"  
"What Terror has my father rained down on you?"bae asked.  
"I haven't met him yet."Elsa said.  
"How do you know of him?"Killian asked.  
"My sister,Anna came to him for help."Elsa revealed.   
"Help for what?"Baelfire asked.   
"Our Parents went Missing."Elsa said sadly."they went sailing on their ship and never came back."  
-Flashback ends-  
"How long have you been back?"Elsa asked. "Awhile,we live here."Bae said.  
"It's our home."  
"That house by the Ocean?"Elsa Asks."it's yours?"  
Baelfire smiled."my father gave it to us."  
"Your the only familiar face here."Elsa said holding baelfire's hand.  
"There is one woman who can help us." Baelfire brought up.  
"who?"Elsa asked.  
"Emma Swan."Baelfire said grinning.  
"You need help finding someone,she's the girl for the job."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang begins their Search

Baelfire and Tiana walked into the Sheriff's Station with Elsa. "You guys Looking for Emma?" Red Asked. Baelfire Nodded.   
"She just arrived,Dropped Henry off at school."Red explained.   
"Ruby,what's going on?"Emma asked. "They need you." Red said.  
"Baelfire,Tiana."Emma said shaking their hands. "What do you need?"  
"This is my friend,Elsa."Baelfire said."she needs help finding her sister."   
"What is your sister's name?"Emma asked. "Anna."Elsa said."Her Name is Anna." Ruby stood up and Walked toward them. "Do you have something of her's on you?" She asked.   
"Her necklace,our mother gave it to her on her twelfth birthday."Elsa said taking it off and handing it to red.   
Red took the Necklace and Started sniffing it.   
"What is she doing?"Elsa asked. 

"She's Tracking Anna's scene."Baelfire said.  
"She's a Werewolf."Emma said.  
"Found her."Red said.   
"Come on,Elsa let's go find your Sister." Baelfire said as he and Tiana pulled Elsa by the hand out of the station.   
*Flashback*

Baelfire and Killian walked through the kingdom with Elsa.   
Baelfire and Elsa talked while walking arm in arm. Killian following close behind.  
They came to Arendelle looking for treasure and found friendship.   
"I cannot wait for you to meet Anna."Elsa said."I think you two will really love each other."  
"Anna." Elsa said."I want you to meet Baelfire."   
"Hi Baelfire,welcome to Arendelle." Anna said.   
*Flashback Ends*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good

Red led the group into the Forest and Led them to a path.   
"This is where her scent stops."Red said.   
"Thank you,ruby."Baelfire said.  
Baelfire felt a shiver, Killian wrapped his arms around his Husband.   
"What's the matter,Lad?"Killian asked.  
"I Feel a Chill,is all."Baelfire said.  
A woman steps out from behind a tree.  
"What are you doing out here? "She said.  
The Woman wore a White dress,Her red hair down and in waves.   
There was one strand that was white.  
"Anna?"Elsa whispered. She turned toward her.  
"Hello sis."Anna said.   
This is not the girl Bae remembers.  
She has changed,Bae doesn't know.  
But he will investigate.


End file.
